Día libre
by hagane-inu
Summary: Ese día, Yuya y Yugo aprendieron que la imaginación de las personas puede ser peligrosa.


Yuya se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer, arrastrado por la gravedad. Tener un día libre y casi todos sus amigos ocupados era una de las peores cosas que podía pasar. Suspiró mientras agarraba y miraba sus cartas; esa habría podido ser una muy buena oportunidad para pensar en nuevas estrategias, pero no tenía ganas; realmente ese día no tenía ganas de hacer algo que tuviera que ver con los duelos, solo quería poder hacer algo con sus amigos.

De repente, escuchó unos cuantos gritos -aparentemente- de felicidad, junto a unas cuantas exclamaciones que decían cosas como "soy genial!" o algo parecido. Luego de pensarlo un momento, reconoció esa voz como la de su contraparte synchro, Yugo. Por una parte, estaba feliz, porque todos sabían que en ese tipo de días el duelista turbo siempre estaba completamente desocupado para hacer lo que le diera la gana; hasta dejaba de hacerle cuidados y revisiones a su amada moto, aunque esos los usaba como excusa para evitar trabajar cuando le tocaba hacer algo. Por otra parte, no sabía si ir a molestarlo para hacer algo que no incluyera duelos, carreras o hacerle cumplidos a el, a su dragon y a su moto era una buena idea, especialmente ahora que sonaba tan contento por... cualquier cosa estubiera haciendo.

-De todas formas, no pierdo nada con intentar.- se dijo para si mismo Yuya, y salió de su cuarto para buscar a su casi hermano. Yugo estaba sentado en el sofá, aparentemente muy entretenido frente a una computadora portatil.

-Que estás viendo?- preguntó muy curioso, sentandose en el sofá a su lado para ver.

-Son mis fans! Mira lo que han echo por mi!- y dicho eso, un muy emocionado Yugo le puso casi en la cara a Yuya la computadora, mostrandole varias fan art detalladas y muy bien echas sobre el duelista turbo.

-Woah.. son realmente impresionantes! Realmente tienen que admirarte mucho si se esforzaron tanto en hacer estos dibujos!- dijo el duelista de los pendulos muy impresionado, mientras admiraba todos los dibujos, sin saber cual era el mejor. -Si hicieron estos dibujos para ti.. entonces hay también dibujos de mi?- preguntó.

-La verdad no tengo idea, dejame ver un momento..- dijo Yugo mientras tomaba otra vez el control de la computadora, escribiendo rapidamente en la barra de busqueda. -Mmmmh, si, hay también algo de ti, mira, aqui están!- y con un click abrió una pagina de internet que resultó estar llena de imagenes y dibujos dedicadas al duelista, que miraba todo con el mismo asombro de un niño.

-Oye, mira!- y señaló un enlace en la pagina. -allí salen Yuto y Yuri también!- y entonces Yuya le quitó el mouse a Yugo, abriendo dicho enlace. Después de unos segundos cargando, se mostró una galería con dibujos que en su mayoria representaban duelos o escenas bastante comicas de vida cotidiana. los dos duelistas estaban muy entretenidos viendo todos los dibujos, diciendo cosas como "mi monstruo es increible" o "yo me veo mejor". Pero como todos sabemos, no siempre lo que sale en internet es agradable de ver...

* * *

Yuya sintió un escalofrío mientras miraba la imagen.

-Y-yo... realmente me veía así de malvado...?- murmuró, tratando de no ver mucho el dibujo que lo mostraba en su expresión más sadica y despiadada, refiriendose a cuando invocó a Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

-Ehm...- Yugo no sabía que contestarle, así que decidió rapidamente ignorar esa imagen y seguir adelante. -Estoy seguro de que no estaba ta- ese es Sora?!- gritó algo asustado y preocupado, señalando la siguiente imagen. -Que hace con esas tijeras?!- en dicha imagen, un Sora bastante psicopata tenía a Yuya acorralado contra una pared, enseñandole un par de tijeras de cerca. Muy de cerca. Osea, las tenía practicamente clavadas en su cara. Yuya estaba sudando. Sin hacerse más preguntas, Yugo siguió adelante, pero eso no mejoró la situación.

-Pero que le pasa a la gente?!- esta vez, el mismo alegre Sora de antes preparaba un cuchillo, mientras observava a un Yuya atado, vendado y asustado, que temblaba arrodillado sobre una mesa. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, mirando a la pantalla, hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

-Yugo... creo que tengo miedo...- murmuró Yuya. Yugo ya estaba pensando en dejar estar las fan art, cuando vio otro dibujo, en el que los cuatro estaban siendo.. controlados? No estaba muy clara esa parte, pero si se podían ver bien sus expresiones sadicas.

-Algunos fans parecen locos... A quien se le ocurrió dejarme muerto?!- gritó el duelista synchro, al ver una imsgen donde estaban el, Yuto y Yuri tirados en el suelo, y Yuya arrodillado frente a ellos asustado. Y todavía no habían terminado.

-Pero cual es su problema conmigo?!- se quejó Yuya después de no una, sino dos imagenes donde el estaba tirado en el suelo con Yuri pateandolo y pisoteandolo.

-Pues.. no eres el unico..- dijo Yugo, señalando otro dibujo que mostraba a Yuri herido y ensangrentado, frente a alguien visto de espaldas con un cuchillo en la mano. Aunque no podían entender quien era, todo lo que habían visto parecía gritar que Sora se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Y hablando de Sora, los dos duelistas quedaron bastante traumatizados cuando vieron una especie de fusión espeluznante entre Sora y su monstruo favorito, Des-Toy Scissor Bear.

Si decir nada más, Yugo cerró la computadora, sin preocuparse nisiquiera de apagarla. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sin saber que hacer, demasiado asustados como para hablar, aunque ambos querian olvidar lo más pronto posible todo lo que habían visto.

-Que pasa? Porque tienen esas caras tan asustadas? Vieron un fantasma?- Sora quedó muy confundido al ver como los dos duelistas salieron corriendo aterrados en cuanto lo escucharon, encerrandose en el primer cuarto que encontraron, hanlando algo sobre tijeras y asesinatos.

-Y ahora que pasó?-

-Ya llegó el día en el que se volvieron locos?-

Yuto y Yuri habían regresado casi al mismo tiempo que Sora, y lograron ver la extraña reacción de sus contrapartes bastante confundidos. Entonces Yuto se dió cuenta de que los otros dos habían dejado una computadora portatil cerrada sobre el sofá.

-A ver, podría ser que vieron una pelicula de horror o algo parecido?- dijo en voz alta, abriendo la computadora.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic dr yu gi oh! Yeee! :D

Bueno... no se porque escribi esto, pero sentia que tenia que hacerlo :v para el que se lo este preguntando, si, todas las imagenes que describi en este fanfic existen, las encontre todas en .net :v pues la verdad se ven bastante bien... pero quisiera saber en que estaban pensando al hacer esos dibujos -w-U bueno, eso era todo, realmente no se que mas decir la verdad :v asi que adios, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si pueden dejen un review! ^-^

* * *

Mago de Chronomancia miró a su contraparte y bostezó. Mago de Astromancia llevaba un rato pensando, aparentemente algo preocupado, pero hasta que no dijera algo, nadie podía estar seguro de eso.

-Que podría ser lo que asustó tanto a Yuya?- dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Con que eso era...- murmuró el mago vestido de negro. -No tengo idea.. tal vez podemos averiguar.-

Sin dejar muy claro como, en poco tiempo los dos magos tenían en frente la computadora que estaba usando Yuya con su contrparte.

Mago de Astromacia abrió la computadora, y vió varios dibujos más y menos detallados, cada uno con un estilo único.

-No entiendo que tiene es...- el otro mago no terminó de hablar al ver a Sora amenazando, con un par de muy afildadas tijeras, a Yuya. Muchas imagenes parecidas aparecieron, hasta que encontraron algo que jamás habrían querido ver: Yuya y Mago de Astromancia, abrazados, con sus caras sonrojadas bastante cerca. Quizas demasiado. Un escalofrío recorrió el mago vestido de blanco al encontrar muchas imagenes protagonizadas por el y el duelista, en poses demasiado... cariñosas.

y desde ese momento, Mago de Astromancia no quizo volver a ver algo en internet.

* * *

Lo siento pero este pequeño omake tenía que hacerlo xD ... porqje si, hay muchos dibujos en internet con Yuya y Mago de astromancia 8I

bueno ya me callo que tengo sueño lol, espero hayan distrufado!


End file.
